Powerful Mysterious ACTION
by JayBull
Summary: The DOD are here! They are ready for anything! Right? Wrong. There is going to be a little romance, a little comedy, a lot of mystery, a lot of adventure and a HUGE AMOUNT OF ACTION! Let's do this! :D
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic 1 by JayBull

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Wings of Fire so don't sue me lol

Chapter 1: Clay POV

Clay was enjoying being able to finally take a break from the Jade Academy after some hard work. Clay and the rest of the DOD (Dragonets of Destiny) were flying around continuing on to visit Tsunami's mother (Queen Coral of course) and receive directions.

Deathbringer had gone over on a exploration mission for her to the Seawing Kingdom and hadn't come back. Even though she didn't want to admit it Glory was REALLY worried. Clay tied to cheer her up with conversations that always cheered him up, "Hey Glory I bet there's going to be lots of food at Tsunami's kingdom!" Sunny giggled and Tsunami rolled her eyes. "I bet there will be all kinds of fish! There'll be salmon, plankton, tilapia, calamari, squid.."

Clay went on and on as the other DOD were suddenly inspired to fly faster. "Hey guys wait up!" Clay speed up and a little while later the DOD arrived. Queen Coral greeted them all with varying level of enthusiasm. "Tsunami, Tsunami, Tsunami, Tsunami!" Queen Coral rushed forward and wrapped her wings around Tsunami and flew around with delight. "Mom I brought my friends" Coral's delight ended abruptly. "Oh...yeah...them..." Clay ate some food not really paying attention to the discussion. Same old, same old...

A little later...

Tsunami led the DOD to a small island while the rest of the group chattered about. _I wonder what's taking Deathbringer so long,_ Clay thought to himself. Tsunami landed at the island and they started to explore.

After a short time exploring Tsunami was already frustrated. "Ugh, why can't you just find him already Glory!" she complained. Glory changed her scales until she looked just like Tsunami "Ugh, why can't you just shut up already!" Glory retorted earning a grin from Clay who told them to stop it.

 _I hate it when Glory and Tsunami fight but I have to admit they are pretty funny._ Tsunami tried to rush the exploration. "Let's split up!" Tsunami shouted and rushed off. "No!" Starflight cried out "Are you crazy?! Haven't you read those scrolls your mother wrote?! In those scrolls splitting up gets the group captured!" Starflight grabbed onto her and Tsunami just ignored him.

She speed ahead with Starflight on her back. Clay and Sunny wanted to go get them but Glory held them back, "If she wants to go off on her own then let her." Glory continued, "Besides, it's not like anything here can hurt us." Then they heard a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Please Review**

 **Starflight's POV**

Tsunami kept flying with Starflight grabbing on to her. When she finally slowed down Starflight let go. Then they arrived. They moved like lightning and struck like thunder. There was a Seawing, a Icewing, and a Skywing. The Seawing hung back and watched while the Skywing and Icewing went into an attack.

Tsunami rushed to shore with the IceWing hot on her tail while the Skywing taunted Starflight, "Hey even though you may be blind you can probably still see how AWESOME I am" _Hey that was annoying_ Starflight thought. The Skywing laughed and blew fire at Starflight but his senses had all increased since becoming blind and he smelled the smoke before the fire. Starflight dodged two bursts of fire and then slashed at the Skywing, drawing blood. _Hey I'm doing pretty good._

The Skywing looked at the blood in shock surprised he could get hit by a blind dragon. _Well guess I'm better than he thought._ While the Skywing was stunned, Starflight blew fire right in the Skywing's face. The Skywing darted right but was too slow getting burned on the wing. _Take that!_ _Now things are_ _really going,_ Starflight thought, he was very happy he was winning.

Then the Skywing got angry, "Ok I hope you can read my mind because I'm thinking some pretty dark things right now." _Uh-oh. That's not good,_ Starflight thought worriedly.

The Skywing zoomed and flew straight down looking to score and concussive blow to the head but Starflight felt the brush of air and moved out of the way just in time. Starflight was surprised with himself. He was a better fighter blind then he was when he could see! _Not bad Starflight._

Starflight stayed on the defensive and backed up from the Skywing and pleaded for a truce, "Come on let's just talk this out", the Skywing replied haughtily "I don't do talking unless it's about my AMAZINGNESS". _Dang it._

The Skywing proceeded his offensive attack by darting in and pretending to falter in his flight. When Starflight took the bait, the Skywing used his great fighting abilities. He darted straight under Starflight's fire breath and followed with a flurry of scratches to Starflight's stomach. _Ow THAT HURT!_ Starflight cried out in pain and attempted a weak hit but the Skywing blocked it with his claw and then whipped the Nightwing across his face with his tail. He bashed him with a head butt and Starflight flew woozily and after a few more lightning fast hits Starflight was unconscious. The Skywing smiled smugly and laughed. "Guess you didn't have enough time to see a prophecy of my future victory."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Chapter 3: Tsunami's POV

The Icewing chased Tsunami around the island. He didn't seem like an AMAZING flyer like the Skywing and he wasn't VERY strong like the Seawing but he was DEFINITELY the most intimidating. He was much calmer then Peril but they had one thing alike. A huge amount of power. The Icewing had an ability _similar_ to Peril's but instead of burning everything he touched he froze everything he touched. _Luckily he could turn it off. Unlucky for me he's being a JERK a is CHOOSING NOT TO TURN IT OFF. I mean how am I supposed to touch him when he freezes everything he touches?_ Then Tsunami realized he WASN'T as powerful as Peril after all. While Peril had her fire power EVERYWHERE. This Icewing only had his power in the air around him. Not his actual skin. (For future reference the change of matter straight from gas to solid is deposition so keep that in mind it will come in handy later) There was deposition happening around the Icewing but when he stopped moving the power automatically stopped. _So he must only have the power when he's ready for battle or attack,_ Tsunami discovered. She quickly came up with a plan. Instead of flying randomly she went straight for the sea. The Icewing was slowly gaining on her when she suddenly stopped right above the ocean. She smashed her powerful tail right into the water sending a wave of water right at him. The water that hit the Icewing quickly froze to ice but his power was subdued for the moment. _HA! Gotcha!_ She attacked with a very aggressive body slam and followed up with a tail hit to his snout. The Icewing recoiled _I've got him now_ , Tsunami thought and she went in for another tail hit but the Icewing had recovered way quicker than she thought he would. He grabbed her tail and it started to freeze. _Woah! HEY!_ Tsunami gasped at the sudden cold and shook free but now she was on the defensive which she didn't like to do. She barely dodged a freeze breath attack and countered with a splash of water but the Icewing was smart too. He froze the water with his unusual power and used his tail to hit a big block of ice right back at Tsunami. Tsunami yelped in surprise but wasn't fast enough and it hit her square in the head. She fell out of the sky partially unconscious but the Icewing was nice enough to turn off his power and catch her before she hit a big rock. "I had to to do that," was all the Icewing replied seriously as he carried her away. As she faded out of consciousness she had one last thought... _You know aside from the whole he was trying to attack me part... he's REALLY cool... No pun intended..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunny's POV

As soon as they heard the screaming Clay, Glory and herself zoomed towards the sound of the scream. They decided not to split up this time to stay safe and they searched left and right but couldn't find any sign of Tsunami or Starflight. _I wonder whether they could be..._ Sunny stopped for a minute to think. _If I was a smart attacker what would I do to cover my tracks?_

Sunny immediately looked at the ground and saw some sand that was swept over. When she moved some of the sand she saw scales of a Nightwing. _It must be Starflight_ she thought. Sunny called out to Clay and Glory: "Hey guys over here!"

After they came over she explained her theory "I think Starflight and Tsunami must have been attacked. Since there's no sign of either of them the attacker or attackers must have covered their tracks. If we follow the covered up sand it will lead us straight to either the attackers or Starflight and Tsunami." Glory blinked in awe while Clay nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds great!" Clay replied excitedly "We'll find them for sure now!" Glory recovered from her awe and acknowledged Sunny's theory, "Yeah Sunny great job."

Sunny glowed from the praise and started to follow the trail. _Left right left again right again and finally forward_ Sunny stopped straight at a wall. "This is where the trail leads" she said disappointedly. "I guess I was wrong, sorry guys." Sunny shook her head sadly.

"No don't apologize! I hear someone! Be quiet!" Glory shushed Clay and Sunny and listened carefully. "Why did we have to attack them?" A strange voice said. "Because I said so" said another voice. "You're really being annoying Danger" a third voice said. Glory waited a bit then analyzed the situation. "There's three of them and three of us. Let's go in there and try for a diplomatic resolution and if that doesn't work, we fight. Got it?" Sunny and Clay nodded and then Glory melted the wall with her venom leading to a big cave.

An Icewing, a Skywing and a Seawing turned to meet them. The Skywing rushed forward in an attack but the Seawing held him back. "Ok now we do this my way." Glory hissed back "Your way better be explaining to us why you kidnapped our friends." The Seawing took a step back and the Icewing moved forward in front of him in a protective stance. "Hey let's not get crazy here" the Icewing said.

"Fine," Sunny growled "You better explain well" The Seawing shrunk in fear and Sunny felt a pang of sorrow. "Ok here's a FULL explanation" the Icewing started "My name is Deposition. (Authors note: Told u it would come in handy no it makes sense lol) My friends here are Danger and Kelp. I'm a half Seawing and half Icewing even though I look mostly Icewing I have some Seawing powers. For instance I can breathe underwater. I also have a special Icewing-Seawing power. The power of Deposition. Yes, that's how I got my name my parents weren't feeling creative sorry. I can make the air around me turn to ice without going through the liquid state. Anyways we attacked the Nightwing and Seawing because Kelp's father is being held captive. We don't know who has him but they sent an anonymous message: Take out a Nightwing named Deathbringer-" Glory gasped at this "-and then bring him to an island. Wait for help to come-" _They must have known we were coming_ Sunny thought "-and attack the help. Then kill them all." Clay flapped his wings in surprise.

"Another person wants us dead! I can't believe it..." Glory realized something "Wait you could've killed Deathbringer or Tsunami or Starflight" at any moment. Why didn't you?" Sunny thought about it _Yeah that's weird..._ "We had them but..." Kelp jumped in, "We couldn't. We knew we couldn't kill 6 dragons for one... It wouldn't be right..." The 3 conscious DOD looked at each other and realized these weren't evil dragons. They were just dragons who wanted to save someone. _Danger seems like he has a big ego but he can really back it up. Deposition seems really smart and kind and Kelp seems..._ Sunny couldn't think of words great enough to describe Kelp. _WOAH there is no way I have a crush on him... Right?_

 **I am having been a poll. You guys shall decide:** Should Sunny develop a crush on Kelp? **You decide!**

 **Authors Note: Go check out Dangertheskywing he is an AMAZING writer and he inspired me to start writing Fanfiction! His ego is big but his brain is bigger! He's AWESOME so go check him out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Glory's POV

After things got sorted out Deposition unfroze Deathbringer, Tsunami and Starflight. Tsunami said she "went easy" on Deposition because he was cool and all Glory could do was roll her eyes.

 _Seriously Tsunami? I hope you realize you're not the strongest dragon in the world._ "Hey Tsunami! You LOST get over it!" Deposition laughed.

Tsunami growled "Well he would've beat you up to Glory."

Deposition shrugged "I'm not sure about that. Rainwing venom is crazy strong."

Danger broke into the conversation, "HEY! I have to point out that I could beat anybody!"

Deposition rolled his eyes "That's why you struggled against the blind dragon." Kelp laughed and Danger grumbled and blew smoke out his snout.

"Well I think Danger is a GREAT flyer." Starflight added.

"THANK YOU. FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICES." Danger said.

"The only thing I noticed is how big your ego is" Deposition shot at Danger.

"It's bigger than your brain!" Danger retorted. Deposition and Danger both broke out laughing confusing the DOD.

Kelp explained: "You see the thing is, Danger and Deposition are both witty and smart and funny so they love to banter. Danger has a huge ego so Deposition tries to keep it in check. To no avail I might add. Deposition is really nice so he never actually says anything mean to Danger. Danger says mean things but Deposition knows he's just playing. Honestly Danger is probably wittier than Deposition while Deposition is probably nicer which makes for nice conversations.

Tsunami replied "Jeez with all this analysis you might be Quibil's long lost twin."

Kelp shrugged his wings, "I don't even know who Quibil is."

 _Oh yeah_ Glory thought _He's never even been to the Jade Mountain._

Sunny chimed in "It's ok Kelp. We'll try to bring you and your friends up to speed."

Kelp laughed. "That's only if you can get those two under control." Danger and Deposition are REALLY smart but that doesn't mean they aren't brave. Deposition and Danger where playing catch with a ticking bomb but before it exploded Deposition took it underwater (since he's half Seawing) and dropped it. It exploded BIG TIME and all the two dragons did was laugh.

Clay laughed "Well they seem really awesome to me."

Authors Note: Go check out my best friend's story! His name is Dangertheskywing and HE IS AWESOME! Go check him out! And just so you know he MIGHT secretly be an angel ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deposition's POV

 _Wow. These new dragons are really cool. But you have to stay on edge Deposition don't forget your job. Keep Kelp and Danger safe and keep the "Freeze jewel" safe. Danger needs no protection. He's a great fighter and a great flyer. But Kelp? Even though he's strong like Clay he's not a good fighter. He's mainly just an analyzer. I really like these new dragons but loyalty is way more important... Even though these guys are really nice I'm going to have to keep an eye on them._

"So what made you guys come here?" Deposition asked. _Might as well get to know these guys. They are nice so I WANT to trust them._

Deposition listened carefully, "Well when we heard Deathbringer was captured we had to come." Sunny said. _Well I know that Sunny cares about her friends a lot. That's something to keep in my memory._

 _They way Glory flinched at Deathbringer's name could mean she really loves him or really hates him and since she's talked to him a lot she must have affection for him._

 _The way Tsunami rolled her eyes at Deathbringer's name suggests she doesn't like him because of his ego. That must mean she is a fighter because she is competitive and probably doesn't like people being better than her at something. I also know Deathbringer is a great fighter because he defeated Kelp easily and even Danger admitted he was hard to defeat. The only way Danger was able to defeat him is because he's a great flyer AND fighter while Deathbringer is just a great fighter. Oh my gosh I sound like Kelp with all this analysis stuff. Forget it. I know I'm smart but I should just focus on being nice. Kelp can handle all the smart stuff._ Deposition chuckled at his lame joke.

(Author's note: He should leave the jokes to Danger lol) Deposition asked another question to be polite, "How long have you guys known each other?" Glory answered that question easily "We've known each other forever. Being the Dragonets of Destiny we were forced to hatch together." Clay added his own little joke "You could say we were DESTINED to hatch together!" All the dragons groaned at that joke even Sunny.

"Ok ok it was a bad joke I get it," Clay laughed "Try a terrible joke" Kelp added getting grins from some of the dragons.

 _Jeez Kelp is really trying hard to attract attention I wonder who's attention he's trying to grab..._ Deposition thought _Danger and I will have to ask him later._

 _"_ Ok you got to ask questions so now I get to ask questions." Tsunami said. "Can you do aquatic?" Deposition responded by lighting up his scales in a "hello". Tsunami responded by sending an aquatic message back "I promise I won't tell the others but there's something off with your aquatic. There must be something interfering with your scales what is it?" Deposition was very shook up.

 _How can she tell I have the "freeze" jewel? Is she really that observant?_ Deposition responded hastily in aquatic "Only Danger knows about this. If I tell you I have two circumstances. One is that you teach me how to cover up so that NOBODY else can tell there's something different about my aquatic. Two is that you tell nobody. Not even the rest of the DOD. Do we have a deal?"

Tsunami thought about it for a moment then signaled back in aquatic. "We have a deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Still Deposition's POV

Later that night when all the dragons were asleep...

Deposition wasn't asleep. He was too busy wondering if he could trust Tsunami. _Seriously I just met her and I'm going to tell her about the freeze jewel? I don't even know if we are friends yet. But I need her help to cover up..._ Deposition knew what he had to do.

Deposition created a snowball out of air using his power and threw it with perfect aim at Tsunami. He woke her up and signaled in aquatic for her to come outside. When they were far enough from the cave Deposition explained.

Flashback to 2 years ago...

Deposition was swimming all over the ocean he had left Kelp and Danger a while back and had left for some "Me time". _Danger and Kelp are great friends but that doesn't mean I need to be with them 24/7._

Deposition swam around without a care in the world. He just let his power out a little bit so that the water became cold and chilled him perfectly. Being half sea wing and half ice wing meant cold water was PERFECT to him. Nothing beat it.

He swam in cold water for a while before he noticed a dart of light to his left. Deposition looked around but saw nothing. He shrugged his wings and just kept swimming. Then he felt a strong current of water to his right. He turned around but again saw nothing. Deposition was on high alert at that point and was checking for any signs of danger. Then he heard movement right behind him.

He turned around just in time to see a dragon barreling at him. He dodged the aggressive move and just barely dodged another swipe at him. Deposition fought back quickly with a flurry of scratches from his talons. He swam right to avoid a hit from the mysterious dragon's tail. After that he rolled right to avoid a bite to his tail. He countered with his deposition power and froze off the mysterious dragon's entire left arm. The mysterious dragon didn't even flinch.

Deposition backed up just barely avoiding a lash from the mysterious dragon's remaining talons. _How can this dragon still be fighting?! I just froze off his arm and he didn't even blink!_ Deposition repeatedly hit at the opposing dragon but it had no effect.

The opposing dragon finally scored a hit with its tail nailing Deposition right in the snout. Deposition's blood filled the water. He wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

In desperation Deposition lunged out at the attacking dragon's neck but he missed. All he got was a necklace.

The second the necklace came of the mysterious dragon, the mysterious dragon went down to the bottom of the ocean. Deposition looked at the necklace in wonder. _How could this necklace have defeated such a powerful dragon?_

Deposition tapped the necklace and tried to open it to no avail. In frustration, Deposition used his power inside the necklace's jewel freezing the air inside. It cracked open and a piece of scroll fell out. The scroll read:

 **Enchant this necklace with unbelievable power. Make any dragon who wears this have to follow the following.**

1\. An infinite tolerance for pain

2\. Unbelievable strength and agility

3\. Eyes shall turn fully light blue for easy identification

4\. The shall have none of their memories.

5\. They shall have no sense of logic or knowledge or wisdom

6\. They shall be filled with a want of death. They will want to kill any dragon the come upon.

7\. All these side effects shall be reversed as soon as the necklace comes off.

 **If the wearer of the necklace is a Icewing-Seawing hybrid named Deposition they must follow a completely different set of rules.**

1\. Deposition will completely forget his family.

2\. Deposition will completely forget who the author of this scroll is.

3\. No dragon will be able to take of the necklace except for Deposition.

4\. Any dragon who attempts to take off the necklace will be immediately killed by it's power.

5\. Deposition will automatically know all aquatic.

6\. Deposition will be able to block mind reading.

7\. Deposition will be destined to meet a group of dragons called the Dragonets of Destiny.

8\. Deposition will unlock his mystery power when the time is right.

9\. When Deposition reads this scroll it will become indestructible. It can never be destroyed no matter what.

As Deposition finished reading the scroll he looked at it in awe. He put the scroll back in the jewel and froze the jewel again with his power. Since he froze it with his power he called it the "freeze" jewel. _I must wear it to protect other dragons from it_. Deposition thought to himself. _Even if it means forgetting my family_.

Present Day...

Tsunami looked at him in awe. "You chose to protect other dragons even though it meant forgetting your family?" Deposition shook his head sadly. "It was what had to be done." Tsunami wrapped her wings around Deposition in a friendly hug and the two dragons sat in silence in the cave till the sun rose. Deposition thought to himself, _I guess Tsunami and I are friends_. He finally came to a conclusion. _The DOD can be trusted. I'm sure of it now._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Deathbringer's POV

Deathbringer was pretty pissed that he had gotten knocked unconscious by Danger and Deposition. _All I defeated was Kelp. He's strong but TERRIBLE in battle. I can't believe Danger and Deposition beat me. Seriously..._

The only thing that cheered him up was being able to tease Glory. "You were worried about me! Ha!" Deathbringer gloated. Glory retorted, "I wasn't worried about you at all."

Tsunami quickly added, "That's not what you were saying in during your sun time! It was all mutters about Deathbringer." Tsunami began to mock what Glory said in her sleep, "Deathbringer I need you! Deathbringer please be careful! Deathbringer come back! Deathbringer be safe! Deathbringer I love you!"

Deathbringer grinned with triumph as Glory hit Tsunami with her wing. _Haha I win she DOES care about me_!

Deathbringer was about to tease her more when Glory hit him with her wing to but MUCH harder. "Hey!" Deathbringer shouted. "That's what you get for getting captured." Glory said as she hit him again.

Deposition laughed and Deathbringer pointed at him. "It's not my fault! Deposition is crazy powerful! Deposition is like Peril but without the obsession with Clay!"

Tsunami growled "Hey! Lay off Deposition!" Deathbringer quickly apologized "Sorry, sorry it was a joke!" _I wonder what's up with her? Why is she caring for other people all of a sudden? Especially an Icewing she just met._

Deathbringer just shrugged to himself and moved on. He had more important things to do like annoying Glory.

 **Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. I just thought you guys deserved a short read since the last chapter was so long. Plus since Deathbringer hasn't had his own story it's hard to tell what his thoughts are like so writing in his POV is hard.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Kelp's POV**

2 days of getting to know each other has past and it's time to get back to business...

"So what are we going to do about Kelp's father?" Glory asked. "Well I think we should just go get him back. With full force of 9 dragons." Deposition muttered, "It's tough not having your father." Tsunami patted him reassuringly.

 _Does she know something I don't? Stop thinking about that Kelp you have to focus on your father!_ "I appreciate your kindness as always Deposition but we have no idea who the dragon holding my father is. We could go in thinking it will be 9 vs 1 and it could turn out to be 9 vs 90. You never know."

 _I sound like a scaredy cat. I wonder what the other dragons think of me now._ Sunny replied with a smile "That's right, Kelp. Good thinking."

 _How am I ever going to impress a girl dragon if I have my self-esteem at such a low level? Especially a dragon as nice as Sunny... Deposition said he analyzed that Starflight used to like Sunny but then he moved on and is EXTREMELY happy with Fatespeaker... If Starflight failed to gain Sunny's affection then what chance do I have? I wish I had the charisma of Deposition... Or the leadership of Danger..._

Kelp gave a weak smile back at Sunny trying to keep her unaware of his thoughts. _Hmmm what would Danger do?_ "Hey Queen Glory do you mind if we talk to the Rainwings. I believe we can convince them to help!" _Hey that actually sounded partially confident! Thanks Danger!_

"Good idea, Kelp except... going to the Rainwings may take time your father doesn't have. They've got sun time every day and that would take time from the mission." Glory responded. Oops Kelp thought I'll have to think more next time. Danger suggested an idea of his own, "How about we go to Jade Academy and recruit some dragons?" Deposition gave Danger a talon-five. (dragon version of a high five) "Good thinking, Danger. Smart as always." Deposition continued "Let's take a vote does that sound good to everyone?" All the dragons in the cave nodded in agreement. "All in favor of recruiting the dragons?" Deposition and Danger raised their talons right away. Tsunami, and Deathbringer followed by raising their talons as well. "All against?" Sunny, Starflight, Clay and Kelp all raised their talons. "I just don't like the idea because it endangers the little dragons." Clay argued and the other three nodded in agreement. "I think it's a necessary risk to save Kelp's father. My loyalty is screaming to do something." Tsunami disagreed and the dragons voting with him nodded their heads. "Glory you're the deciding vote. What do you choose?" Deposition asked.

 **Authors note: Time for you reviewers to shine again! You guys will pick what Glory votes for! Comment what you think she should say. The best comment will be featured in her response to the question. Glory will vote with what you guys say she should. Should she risk the lives of the Jade Academy to save Kelp's father or should she play it safe with the risk of Kelp's father not getting the help he needs? SCAVENGERS PLEASE VOTE... STARTING NOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hola! Thanks for voting guys I appreciate it! All votes were taken into account and the final has been decided! Also special thanks to PerfectlyClearly and Wtf for reminding me that I need to have paragraphs so it's easier to read. - JayBull

Hey Guys! I have taken the vital regions of this Fanfic (Hetalia reference)^_^ Yeah, but I got to write the chapter in Danger's point of view. Good for me! Anyway I do actually own wings of fire, I stole them:) Jk I own Danger. Well, let's begin! -DangertheSkyWing

 **Danger's POV**

"Sorry guys but we can't do this. I vote to keep the Jade Academy safe. We will probably see some other dragons along the way who can help. There's no need to risk the students."

Since Glory decided to not risk it,they went on to try and save Kelp's father. "I think we should try to figure out the plan befo-" Kelp tried to say until he was interrupted by (Danger's words) THE AWESOME Danger.

"So here is the plan!" Danger yelled "We fly to that stupid Island, and I kill the jerk who kidnapped Kelp's dad. I would let someone else try to kill him, but only I can do it because I am awesome! Beside it would be a blessing for the last thing he sees to be my awesomeness!" yelped Danger.

Deposition groaned loudly, "Really Danger... That is NOT our plan" Deposition rolled his eyes and blew some frost out of his snout. "Anyone with a REAL plan please say it." commanded Deposition.

"Well since I am the leader of this group I have an ide-" Tsunami started, until Danger started talking. "Well, since I am the actual leader, I will inforce marshal law, we are leave now!" Danger yelled. Tsunami grumbled something about being forgotten, Danger just said he hope she would be and Glory, Kelp, and Deposition laughed.

Deposition whispered to Tsunami "Don't worry we'll vote on the real leader later." As they flew, Danger thought about his life, his home, and what he left behind to become friends with Kelp and Deposition.

Flashback to 3 years ago...

He remembered when Scarlett told him his mom and dad were gone. That was 3 years ago, the weather was the same when Scarlett told him. It was a sunny day. Danger walked with his crush, Lightning, a SkyWing, when Scarlett flew over to them. Lightning hugged him goodbye, and he returned her hug. He smiled as he flew away. Danger hated Scarlett, even though she was his aunt he still hated her. She put her wing around Danger.

"I have something to tell you Danger" She said calmly. "Your mom and Dad are dead." Scarlett said it so calmly. Danger knew she was lying, she never talked that calmly. What Danger didn't know was what actually happened to his parents. It's not shocking that this would happen, Danger's mom was her sisters but it still hurt.

"I will adopt you," Scarlett continued. After another 2 hours of what his life would be like, she finally left. Danger couldn't take it. He would live on the street. As Danger felt tear go down his face he returned to the present.

Present day...

Deposition flew up to him. "What's wrong?" He questioned as he reassuringly patted him with his wing.

"I just remember my awesome past," Danger said, not wanting to talk about it. "Ok, it just doesn't look that awesome, whatever you need I'll be there for you," Deposition said. Danger smiled and thanked him.

They landed as they approached a small island. As they recovered their breath (Danger didn't since he was a an AMAZING flyer) spotted a dark dragon on the horizon with his (Danger's words) AMAZING VISION.

"I've got this!" Tsunami and Deposition both yelled as they flew up to the horizon. Danger watched in horror as he saw the dragon slash Tsunami's snout. Tsunami was knocked out.

As Deposition saved Tsunami's life by keeping her falling body from hitting the ground too hard, the new dragon dove down and body slammed Deposition with Tsunami's unconscious body. As he fell toward the water, it was clear his wing was dislocated.

Clay dove into the water to go help them. He popped Deposition's wing back into place. He knew they could breathe under water, but a dragon who couldn't go anywere would be a tempting target for a group of sharks.

That left Glory, Deathbringer and Danger as the only good fighters. "Go bring the others to safety, guard them!" Danger yelled at Glory and Deathbringer. "And no side stops to make out!" Danger shouted as they ran into the woods with the others. If there was one thing from the war Danger learned, it was there is always a time for humor.

As the mysterious dragon landed Danger could now see it was a NightWing. It was all black, besides its horns which were gray. The NightWing spread his wings apart, Danger could see the little star on his wings now. Danger never liked those, that looked like a night with no moon, just a time of darkness with no leader. Normally the Night was ruled by the moon, and the stars followed it, but not here. It was just anarchy, no law, no leader.

"Surrender or die!" The newcomer NightWing roared.

"How about you surrender to my awesomeness!" Danger yelled.

"I am in awe with how big you ego is even after I defeated two dragons with ease!" The mysterious dragon yelled.

"Well my ego may be bi-" Danger didn't finish, he attacked the other dragon while in mid-conversation. This caught the dragon off guard. Danger clawed at his chest. The NightWing attempted to hit him with fire, but Danger dove up higher in the sky. Danger shot a blast of fire down at him. _Direct hit! I hit his left wing dead on_. 

When Danger stopped he waited for the smoke to clear. _Haha FEEL THE POWER OF MY AWESOMENESS!_ While he looked down the ground, the NightWing dove up and tackled him to the ground. Danger looked and saw that his left wing was perfectly ok.

"How?" He questioned. "Fireproof scales," the dragon said. "Only MudWings can have fire proof scales!" Danger argued. Then Danger saw it, it was a necklace.

At first glance it looked like a normal scale, but then he saw the chain attached to it.

The NightWing continued talking, "The Fangs of Chaos will be excited about this." He smiled cruelly. The mysterious dragon got ready to shoot a burst of flames that would end it all, when Danger shot a burst of fire that hit him in the eyes. "My eyes! I can't see! How!?" The NightWing yelled. "Well, I used my awesome brain to figure out that your eyes aren't scales and they must not be fire proof," Danger replied, while he grabbed the fake scale of the screaming NightWing. He examined it. He held it on to his own scales and it turned red. He pulled it away and it turned grey. He looked at it again noticed that on the back it said:

1\. The necklace automatically camouflages to match the user's scales.

2\. Give Fireproof scales

3\. Grant strength more than a normal dragon (JayBull's note: Clay is still the strongest because he doesn't count as a "normal" dragon)

4\. Give partially immunity towards the cold.

Danger clipped it on to his own scale and immediately felt the difference.

"Now I am the most awesome!" He yelled. From down below even Clay rolled his eyes and laughed.

"No you aren't!" Clay yelled up. This happened while the NightWing continued to scream. Finally the others came to check on the noise. Clay soon arrived with Tsunami and Deposition too.

"Well, I blinded him, with my awesomeness" Danger said. The other rolled their eyes.

"You don't have any awesomeness so he must be able to see!" laughed Deposition. Danger and the others laughed.

"Yeah, just like I could see you lose a fight that I won," Danger replied.

Deposition just laughed along with everyone else. "Well what should we do with him?" Sunny asked. "Let's interrogate him" Kelp suggested. "We'll also vote on a REAL leader." Tsunami added with a glare towards Danger.

 **This chapter was written by Dangertheskywing and proofread by JayBull. Thanks for reading!**

( **JayBull) Authors note: Scavengers submit questions in the reviews that you want to be asked! Some questions will be asked in the story!**

 **(JayBull again) Authors note: Thanks for writing this story Danger! Don't worry folks he will be writing more later! Stay tuned!**

 **(Danger here) Authors note: Stay awesome... LIKE ME! Even though none of you can be as awesome as me. ;)**

 **(JayBull again) *eye roll***

 **(Danger again) I AM ZE AWEZOME PRUSSIA!**

 **(JayBull again) Ignoring that make sure to keep voting on if Sunny should have a crush on Kelp! Also vote on who the leader should be! Dangertheskywing's votes don't count haha.**

 **(Dangertheskywing for the last time) My votes count as 1,000,000 per vote!**

 **(JayBull for the last time) Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more chapters by me AND a few by Danger!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This Chapter is written by JayBull.

Author's notes by JayBull

Ok I have good news and bad news reader.

Bad news- Danger won the election.

Good news- Danger won the election!

More good news-

Danger = first place

Deposition = tied for second place

Tsunami = also tied for second place

Glory = third place

The rest didn't make the top three sorry guys!

More bad news- As leader he is making Tsunami VERY annoyed.

More GREAT news- As leader Danger elected Deposition as second in command! Yayyyyy! I had no idea people like him I'm so happy!

More good news- danger elected Glory as third in command! Woooo!

More bad news- Danger doesn't like Tsunami (sorry guys it's his opinion not mine) so he doesn't want her to be anything important.

(Note by Dangertheskywing: TSUNAMI CAN GO IN A HOLE BWAHAHA)

More GREAT news- Dangertheskywing is helping me write this chapter!

More bad news- you guys didn't submit questions for the interrogation :( I'll have to come up with my own sorry guys.

More good news- Since you guys like Deposition Tsunami, Danger and Glory the next 4 chapters are in their POV (in that order)

More great news!- I'm finally starting the story!

Chapter 11

Deposition's POV

After having caught the mysterious Nightwing, the group proceeded to vote for a leader and interrogate the Nightwing.

The group voted and surprisingly, thanks to some persuasion by Deposition, Danger narrowly won the election. But that's not how Danger described it.

As soon as he won he said ""Hahaha! My martial law enacted before the battle has allowed me to contain control! Deposition you will be my second in command, my side kick, you're the Robin to my Batman-"

Danger was interrupted by Tsunami asking of her position.

"Well what am I going to be Danger?" Danger shrugged and Deposition groaned knowing an insult was coming.

"Umm.. You can be the garbage man," Danger told her. Tsunami growled and Deposition causally stepped in between them so he could freeze them if a fight broke out.

"First things first, thanks for making me second in command Danger."

Danger puffed up his chest and said, "It's my awesome leadership skills at work". Sunny giggled as Deposition continued talking.

"Also thanks for making Glory third in command." Glory nodded her respect at Danger and he nodded back.

Deposition went on, "We will be happy to have you as our leader." Deposition finished.

"Except Tsunami!" Deathbringer chimed in with a sly grin. Tsunami glared VERY hard at Deathbringer and Danger as they talon-fived. If looks could kill Deathbringer would be EXTREMELY dead. (Authors note: Yes, I know extremely dead doesn't make sense get over it lol)

Kelp then spoke up, "I appreciate the great speech, Deposition," Kelp continued as Deposition took a bow.

"But we need to get to interrogating the Nightwing-" Danger interrupted with a joke

"The dragon that I AWESOMELY defeated with my AWESOMENESS." Deposition laughed as Kelp rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Kelp grumbled. _He's probably mad he didn't get to defeat the dragon. That's not like Kelp though... He's probably trying to impress someone then..._ _Tsunami? No too aggressive for his liking. She's not his type. Glory? She's obviously with Deathbringer and he's too good of an analyzer to not realize that. Sunny? That's a possibility... I could see them together... I'll have to keep my eye out for more signs..._ Deposition thought to himself as he walked over to the Nightwing. _Ok it's time to focus and REALLY use my brain to its full capacity! Let's check for signs of distress. He's obviously not nervous due to his slacked posture but his battle stance says he's smarter than he's trying to appear. His wing twitches means he's probably thinking about flying. That means he's probably planning an escape! He's also not focused on anyone but Danger so he must be the only one of us that intimidates him. I'll have to intimidate him by proving my smarts to him... "Dude I know you're planning an escape. I'm smarter than you think." with a sly grin should do the trick. The grin will show I'm relaxed and not afraid of him and predicting what he's thinking will throw his thinking off balance. That way any escape plans and attempts would be less effective._

Deposition repeated the words he had said to himself aloud, "Dude I know you're planning an escape. I'm smarter than you think."

Deposition added on to it with a sly grin and the mysterious dragon was obviously shaken up. "I thought only Nightwing's could read minds!" Danger laughed at his assumption that Deposition was reading his mind.

Deposition replied with a wink and a smile, "They ARE the only ones who can. I just made an educated guess and YOU proved me right. So thank you very much."

Glory couldn't stop an amused expression from growing on her face and Deathbringer openly chuckled.

 _Now that I've outsmarted him, I'll have to prove to him that I'm more powerful than he is as well. A well timed ice power display will do the trick._ Deposition waited until the mysterious dragon became uncomfortable with the silence and did majestic display of his power.

 _I don't like to show off but it needed to be done for the team._

Deposition just shrugged at the opposing dragon like it was nothing at all. Deposition knew the mysterious dragon would do practically anything he wanted him to do. Deposition smiled to himself. _Not bad, Deposition, not bad_

(JayBull) Authors note: I know you guys are probably mad that I didn't show any actual questions but I'm going to give you guys another chance to submit questions to my story. *thumbs up* Now submit this interrogation questions! Also, if you haven't already vote on whether Kenny (Kelp and Sunny) should be a thing or not.

Special thanks to Dangertheskywing for helping me out. Go check him out and follow him! He does great work!

I am also making a Percy Jackson Fanfiction for fans of that series. It will be a Dare or Dare with (in Leo's words) "no boring truths". It's just an idea I came up with. I'm writing the first chapter as I finish this one so follow and favorite me to stay tuned for more! This is your pal JayBull signing off!

Thanks for reading!

(Chapter end)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tsunami's POV

"Alright guys come on we gotta interrogate this Nightwing already" Danger said.

"Stop being so bossy." Tsunami replied. Danger ignored her and stuck his tongue out at her. Tsunami growled and glared fiercely at Danger as he causally scooted farther away.

 _Oooooooh I'm gonna beat that little punk up someday..._ Tsunami thought to herself as she made herself happier by imagining ways to punish Danger.

 _Public embarrassment, wing slaps, water splashes.._. Tsunami grinned evilly as everyone but Deposition scooted farther away. Even the Nightwing started to tremble.

Danger got things back to order since he was the leader, "Ok you dirty Nightwing tell us your name."

Glory snickered, "What a great question oh wise leader!"

Danger blushed as he ignored her.

"My name is Starbreaker." Starbreaker replied.

Kelp turned to Sunny and whispered sarcastically, "Nightwings sure have great names..." Sunny giggled at the joke. _I have to admit that was pretty funny._

Deposition asked the next question. "Why did you attack us?"

Starbreaker replied snootily, "For reasons." Deposition used another display of power to remind Starbreaker who he was dealing with.

 _Nice job Deposition._ Tsunami thought. Starbreaker immediately started to spill the beans. "I attacked you because I was told to do it. By my leader."

Deposition whispered to the group "We now know he's in an organization because he has a leader."

 _That's pretty smart thinking,_ Tsunami thought. Danger told the group their next strategy, "We'll causally get information about his organization." Deathbringer chuckled and everyone looked at him strangely. "What?" Deathbringer responded to the looks. "Why'd you laugh?" Glory asked him. "Because he rhymed ha ha..." _Ok that dude went a little weird for a second..._ Everyone just shrugged and moved on with the interrogation. Kelp asked a question next.

(Question submitted by Terrariacrafter) "Do you work for anyone? If so what is their name?" Starbreaker considered lying but then took a glance at Deposition and thought better of it.

"Well ok... You see..." Starbreaker hesitated and then continued, "I do work for someone."

Glory asked, "Well what's their name?"

Starbreaker kept talking, "I swear I would tell you but I don't know his name."

Sunny replied, "How can you not know his name?!"

Starbreaker winced and replied, "He made sure not to tell us just in case we were ever in a situation like this. Please believe me!" Starbreaker pleaded to Danger, "Don't let the weird Icewing hurt me!" Kelp winced at the comment towards his friend but it didn't seem to bother Deposition.

Danger replied aggressively, "For the record he's a Seawing-Icewing," he slapped Starbreaker with his wing. "So get it right and don't call my friend weird because he's awesome. Not as awesome as me but still pretty awesome." Deposition and Danger talon-fived. (It is the dragon version of a high five)

"Ok fine fine fine fine fine!" Starbreaker cried out. "I take it back! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Please don't hurt me Deposition you are awesome!" Deposition knew Starbreaker was obviously putting on an act to try to win him over but he refused to be fooled. Deposition chose to stay on the task at hand or in the dragons case, the task at talon.

"Ok I looked at Starbreaker for any signs of him lying and I found none." Deposition nodded his head at Starbreaker "He's telling the truth this time."

Tsunami sighed unhappily about not being able to hurt Starbreaker. _It would've been fun watching him squirm underneath my talons. Maybe next time._

"Ok guys we should get some rest." Kelp suggested.

Danger replied arrogantly, "No! No! NO! I AM THE LEADER! I WILL MAKE THE DECISIONS AROUND HERE!"

Deposition rolled his eyes at Danger. "Ok then great leader what should we do?"

Danger thought for a bit, "Guys I just had an AMAZING idea!"

Sunny replied "Well what is it?"

Danger puffed up his chest. "We should sleep!"

Kelp was about to remind Danger it was his idea but Danger just tackled Kelp with a grin on his face. The rest of the dragons joined in and after a little bit of playful fighting they all went to sleep.

(End of Chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey guys! The awesome me, Danger, is once again writing for this fanfic. I appreciate all of you who voted for me, So thank you 21 Pilots, MLG MAN, FanWing, Justice, Gus, Me, Batman, and JayBull, this was a big victory! Today the leader of a small group, tomorrow leader of the world! Yeah but anyways, Enjoy! I disclaimer: I do not own WoF, nor do I own the plot of this story, but I do own Danger and Lightning. -DangertheSkyWing

Enjoy! - JayBull

(Start of Chapter)

Danger's POV

Danger waited for the others to go to bed before he got up to ask the NightWing so questions himself.

 _The others are incompetent_ , Danger thought.

 _Even Deposition and Kelp, how could they not realize to ask what organization! I'll ask him the important things myself,_ he thought as he walked over to the tied up NightWing. He grabbed him and flew off.

As he did the NightWing let out a yelp. "Quiet! They will follow us!" Danger shushed. He dropped the tied up NightWing off near the side of the cliff.

"Ok, what is the organization you work for's name?" Danger questioned.

"It's the Fangs of Chaos!" The NightWing spat at Danger. _Interesting..._

"Good, now I want names!" Danger commanded.

"I don't know a ton, Swampy, Meteor, Glider, Drizzle, and Walrus. That's all I know!" The NightWing said.

"Wait, Glider, is he a SkyWing?" Danger said, now worried. _I hope this isn't who I think it is, my past might finally be reviled,_ Danger thought.

"Yes, he is, I believe you know him." The NightWing said, trying to bluff his was through this.

"I'll take you to him of you let me go," The NightWing said with a crooked grin.

Danger wasn't in the mood. "Actually no, I believe your usefulness has run out," Danger said, now very angry. "I believe you had this coming anyways," Danger said walking toward him. "Besides it'll be an honor having the last thing you see my awesomeness."

Danger walked towards him. The NightWings grin faded as he realized what was going on.

 _Starbreaker deserves this._ Danger grabbed him and quickly slit his throat. He then dipped the NightWing's claws into it's own blood. Danger went to a stream and cleaned his own talons off. He then flew away.

The next morning they work up to a missing prisoner. Everyone looked, and Danger "found" the body about a mile away. He showed everyone the body. "Look, his throat is slit and he has blood on this claws. It must have been a suicide attempt." Deposition gave Danger a questioning look but Danger pretended he didn't see it. _He must have somehow figured out the truth._ When everyone nodded accepting the story, Danger breathed a sigh of relief. _At least he isn't saying anything._

Danger told them the new info, "Guys, I just realized something," Danger exclaimed. "Durning my awesome fight with him," he said as he gestured towards the corpse," he mentioned something about the Fangs of Chaos, that must be his organization." Everyone nodded.

"I also know someone we can talk to about this," Danger continued. "We'll we need to go to my old home, the SkyKingdom."

As they approached the mountains that contain the Capitol of the SkyKingdom, Danger felt his heart race. It had been so long, nearly 2 years since he had last seen her. He was going to go see Lightning. Danger flew though the doors of the house that had offered him a place to hide from his evil Aunt Scarlet for so many years. He looked around the house looking for Lightning. He paused when he saw the latch that led to the cellar he had so often hidden in.

Then he saw her. She flew in a majestically way. Her scales shined like, well, like lightning. _She's awesome_

"Danger?" Lightning asked.

"Hey Lightning," Danger said with a smile.

"Where have you been?!" She asked, while giving him a hug.

"I joined the Talons of Peace durning the war, and after it ended I went with Deposition and Kelp. You already know Deposition but I'll introduce you to everyone else." Danger said as Deposition and Lightning talon-fived. Just then all the others walked in.

"These are my friends, and Tsunami," Danger said, while Tsunami growled at him. Danger just growled back.

"Wait, Danger did you say you joined the Talons? I thought you were drafted," Lighting said.

"I was. Scarlet made me fight, she made me a minor commander and kept sending my units on suicide missions. I just kept surviving, then I got sick of it and I left," Danger replied. "Anyways, I need you to tell me if durning your time as a rouge if this sounds familiar, the Fangs of Chaos," Danger said.

Anyways that's all for this chapter! You guys are awesome, kinda like myself. Bye!

Authors note by Dangertheskywing. I AM REALLY REALLY AWESOME, IM NOT EVEN JOKING.

Author's note by JayBull- Wow Dangertheskywing... Just wow... ANYWAYS... thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I'll try to update as much as I can but do keep in mind I have sports EVERYDAY for 2-4 hours. Please bear with me! Anyways thanks and bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Danger is here again! I getz to writez this chapterz too. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.-DangerTheSkyWing

Danger's POV

"Yeah they sound familiar," Lightning said. Everyone what to know why.

"They are the complete opposites of the Talon of Peace," She continued, " They want war, they enjoy fighting,"

"Sound like a group Burn would like," Starflight said.

"Nobody knows who founded the group," Lightning said sadly.

"Doesn't surprise me," Tsunami growled.

"It surprises me," Danger said, "Your mom is just as bloodthirsty,"

Clay, who was between them stepped back.

"What about your aunt! Scarlet is even worse!" Tsunami yelled.

"Yeah, but Scarlet didn't enjoy doing the fighting, she enjoyed watching," Danger replied. Tsunami growled and swiped her talons at Danger's snout. Danger jumped back and shot a blast of fire at Tsunami. She rolled away and lunged toward Danger.

"Stop!" Deposition yelled, although they both ignored him and continued. Tsunami knocked Danger on his back and tried to keep him pinned. Danger threw her off of himself and ran towards her. While he did, Clay restrained him. Deposition stop Tsunami.

 _I'm going to REALLY hurt her,_ Danger thought

"What is the issue with you guys?" asked Sunny.

"Well, little miss 'I'm royalty, worship me' keeps trying to undermine me and I need to keep my power," Danger said.

"I'm mad because, Danger won and he is a terrible candidate who hates my guts!" Tsunami screamed. Danger hissed.

"Must you be so uncivilized that you take away democracy and use violence to get what you want?" Danger asked, while speaking with an arrogant, fancy accent.

"Tsunami what do you have to say about this?" Deposition asked.

"Danger is stupid, has a HUMONGOUS ego, and is unfair to all of us!" Tsunami cried put.

 _Hey, that's not true!_ Danger thought

"Tsunami is a jerk, she isn't as good as she claims, at least... Week anyways I'm awesome and I don't have to attribute it to royal blood," responded Danger. They went at it a while until Tsunami got way too mad at Danger and stormed off. She was furious. _A job well done,_ Danger smirked to himself. Danger went to go on a simple walk and then, like good friends Deposition and Kelp followed him to be nice.

"Danger what's up," asked Kelp.

"You must be as blind as Star if you can't tell it is the sky," Danger said to Kelp.

"Ok I'm smarter than you think." Deposition replied, "I've figured out by now there's at least something going on between you and Lightning. Spill it. What's your story with Lightning?" Depostion asked.

Well that is all for this chapter, if you liked this I would suggest you go to one of MeteoriteCreature's stories, and if you like humor you should go read some of WinterWatcher-Forevers stories. They are great people! Any way, I'm awesome- DangertheSkyWing

Also check out PerfectlyClearly! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! - JayBull


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Written by JayBull)

Authors note: Hey guys I really appreciate you reading my story! I'll write ASAP! Also thanks for waiting! I'll try to come out with the next one soon so in the meantime stay tuned! - Your pal, JayBull

Kelp's POV

"Fine I admit it... You're smarter than I thought Deposition. I do have a crush on Lightning." Deposition smirked as Kelp's eyes went wide.

"Wait you do?!" Kelp asked.

"Yeah." Danger replied "I'll tell you two stories. One of them is just with me and Lightning and one had other people there." Deposition and Kelp paid close attention as Danger told his stories...

Flashback to years ago...

"Come on Danger!" Lightning exclaimed as she flew higher up into the clouds.

"I'm coming!" Danger called back to her. The flew in a duel spiral spinning around and around and around and around. Finally they reached the top of the mountain and lied down in their secret hiding place where they could be away from Scarlet.

Danger smiled as the two of them looked at the clouds. He could've stayed there for hours on end.

Then he finally thought about it. _Wait a second... Cloud watching isn't that much fun... Why do I like being here so much?_ Danger thought about it for a while.

Finally he looked to his left and saw her lying there staring into the clouds. _Wow... Just... Wow... I never noticed this before..._

Her scales shined like diamonds as they glittered in the morning sun. In his memories he only could think of good things of her. He thought of how fast she could fly. He thought of how her voice sounded like a violin, defined but also soft. He thought of how round her snout was. He thought of how sharp her teeth were. She turned towards him and noticed him staring at her happily.

"Are you ok?" Lightning asked as she sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Danger replied.

 _I was just thinking about how cool you are..._ Danger smiled to himself as he flew up into the sky imagining what it would be like to be with Lightning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Authors note by JayBull- I know the last two chapters were short so I'm going to purposely make this one long (if I can lol) Thanks for reading!

Deposition's POV because I had to do him since Danger continues talking with another flashback...

Flashback to a couple of months ago...

(which in Dragon time is multiple human years)

Deposition called out to Lightning and Danger.

"Hey!" Deposition signaled to Lightning and Danger that he soon would have to leave to help out his brother but in the meantime he could hang out with Lightning and Danger. They greeted him happily as Lightning gave him their secret talon-handshake and Danger gave him a big talon-five since they were really happy to see him.

"Ok so what do you want to do guys?" Danger asked. Lightning and Deposition looked at each other then simultaneously answered.

"Truth or Truth." Deposition had come up with Truth or Truth a while ago. It was Truth or Dare without any dares. You were required to pick truth no matter what. Deposition asked the first question to Danger.

"What's your favorite tribe?" Deposition asked "SkyWings for da win!" He exclaimed as he talon-bumped Lightning. (A talon-bump is the dragon version of a fist bump)

Danger asked the next question to Lightning. "If you had to pick one-" Danger was quickly interrupted by a scream for help.

"What was that?" Lightning asked.

Deposition replied quickly "I don't know who that is but whoever that is needs our help so let's go right now!" Deposition flew off at his fastest speed. Lightning who is very caring for her friends was worried Deposition might get hurt and flew after him. Danger who is very good at flying took off after them and passed both Lightning and Deposition and got to the scene first.

He saw a burning building and a dragon cackling as they flew away. There was another scream for help as Deposition arrived and Deposition immediately started using his powers to blow cold air at the fire making the flames go out some.

Danger surveyed the scene and noticed some support beams were snapping.

He yelled at Deposition. "Forget the flames! If you don't freeze those support beams this entire building is going to collapse!" Deposition listened to Danger and started to freeze the support beams. By then Lightning had gotten there but she rushed into the scene quickly.

"Wait no!" Danger cried out, "It's too dangerous!" Danger rushed in after her. They arrived at a room at the same time and saw a older brother and younger sister both lying on the floor incapacitated.

"What happened?" Danger asked immediately.

"I'm part of the Talons of Peace," the older brother said, "I was visiting my sister for the week and a dragon must have followed me here. They attacked us and snapped our legs! We can't fly out and the flames on the ceiling prevented us from flying out! We need your help!"

Danger immediately went to the little sister and started to help her out of the building when all of a sudden part of the ceiling caved in. Danger and the younger sister were about to be hit by the debris when Lightning blocked it with her own body.

"NO!" Danger cried out as Lightning hit the floor. "Deposition, I need your help! BADLY!" Deposition rushed in and immediately analyzed and realized what was going on.

Deposition got the younger sister and grabbed her. Deposition immediately flew out as he used his ice powers to block flames from the younger sister's body. It hurt him but he didn't care because he was doing what needed to be done. Danger and Deposition then both worked together to haul out the older brother who graciously thanked them for saving his and his sisters life.

Then Danger heard a crack. The building started to collapse even faster as Deposition leaped into action by freezing everything he could as quickly as possible. He was tiring himself out by doing this but he didn't care at all. He needed to help in anyway he could.

Danger yelled at Deposition "Thanks for the help dude! I'm going in!" Lightning was unconscious on the ground inside and Danger flew as fast as he could. He zipped past falling debris since he knew it was coming and quickly got to Lightning. He tried to pick her up but dropped her. While he was trying to pick her up the doorway Danger went through when he was coming in fell down. The only way he and Lightning could escape now was... nowhere. As Danger looked around he realized all the exits were blocked. There was no way out. Danger and Lightning were doomed to die. Danger wailed his anguish and tried to escape. It was no use. Then Lightning woke up. Danger immediately began speaking to her.

"Lightning you are so special to me I couldn't ever live without you! What do you think?!" Although Danger hadn't actually said he loved her Lightning looked at him in surprise.

"Wow." Lightning said.

"Well I might as well tell you how I feel about you Danger. Since we're going to die anyways I'll tell you whether I feel the same way or just want to be friends... Danger the answer to your question is-"

BOOM. Deposition broke through the wall with his powers at full strength. He was exhausted but he used all his last remaining stamina to pull both Lightning and Danger out of the building. Seven seconds after he pulled them out all 4 stories of the building collapsed in a heap.

Present Day...

"Without Deposition, I would be nothing more than a dragon kebab. Same thing goes for Lightning. Without Deposition we would be burned to death and buried in that rubble." Danger said. _Awwwww that's nice,_ Deposition thought.

Deposition replied "I did it because you're awesome bro." _Now that I'm being nice too, there's a great vibe going on._

Danger smiled "I am awesome aren't I."

Deposition rolled his eyes. _There goes the niceness and the great vibe._

Deposition complimented Danger, "Don't forget that you helped me save the live of the older brother."

Danger replied arrogantly "I did most of the carrying." _Wow Danger, you're ego sure is huge..._

Kelp laughed as Deposition muttered "Well I saved three lives and you saved one..."

"Actually I saved two more lives at another time but that's another story for later" Danger said back to him.

 _Surrrrrrrree you did,_ Deposition thought.

"So anyways finish up what you were saying." Deposition said.

"Well those were the two times I really knew I had a crush on Lightning. After the first time I wasn't sure but after the second I knew I liked her." Danger said.

 _Interesting._ Deposition thought. _Very very interesting._

Authors note- Hope that was long enough. I'll try to do better! :)

(End of Chapter)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Authors note- Next chapter is in Sunny's POV because it was specially requested yay! I would have done it for this chapter or the last chapter but these flashbacks are kinda important to the plot lol. Thanks for reading! Btw This is probably going to be a short chapter but it may end up being long who knows.

Kelp's POV

Since Danger had finished his flashback Deposition now turned to Kelp. "Danger isn't the only person I'm interrogating today! You're up Kelp. I've been catching signs. I know who you have a crush on. Let the cat out of the bag. Spill the beans! Let it loose!" Deposition winked at Kelp.

Oh snap... Is it that obvious I like Sunny? Maybe I need to be more discreet...

Danger chimed in "Haha! I knew you had a crush on someone!"

Deposition zipped a reply at Danger "If you know then who is it?"

Danger stood there dumbfounded and then guessed. "Glory?"

Deposition laughed "You would guess the person with the boyfriend who is with us."

Danger blushed "Oh yeah Einstien? Who is it then?"

Deposition winked at Kelp yet again. "Can I tell him?"

Kelp nodded yes and Deposition automatically answered, "He likes Sunny."

Danger replied, "That's what I said."

Deposition: "No you didn't."

Danger: "Yes I did."

Deposition: "No you didn't."

Danger: "Yes I did."

Deposition: "No you didn't."

Danger: "Yes I did."

Deposition: "No you didn't."

Danger: "Yes I did."

Deposition: "No you didn't."

Danger: "Yes I did."

Deposition: "No you didn't."

Danger: "Yes I did."

Deposition: "No you didn't."

Danger: "Yes I did."

Deposition: "Fine whatever."

Danger: "Haha I win."

Deposition: "If I jumped from your ego to your IQ I would die from the falling so much."

Danger: "No you would die because you can't jump that high."

Deposition: "I'm surprised you can carry your ego since it's so big."

Danger: "I'm not surprised because I'm super strong."

Deposition: "You suck."

Danger: "You swallow."

Deposition: "Ew! That's disgusting."

Danger: "Just like your face."

Deposition: "Is that what Lightning said to you?"

Danger: "Shut up. That was a weak comeback."

Deposition: "Then why did you just respond with shut up?"

Danger: "..."

Deposition: "Haha."

Danger: "...Shut up."

Deposition: "Kelp now that I've embarrassed Danger in that verbal session, you can continue."

Danger: "Actually it was about even."

Kelp: "Yeah it was even."

Danger did a victory dance.

Authors note- Ok I was going to make that a regular chapter but then I got carried away with the insults. Sorry guys lol it was too much fun. Until next time this is JayBull signing off. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kelp's POV (ok after this chapter I promise I will not do Kelp, Danger, Deposition, or Tsunami unless completely necessary to the plot)

Authors note- After this chapter I will be doing Sunny's POV because it was requested! You guys can request POVs. Also we are FINALLY going to be done with the stoppage and are going to be getting back into the plot! Yay! Also for all of you NBA fans like me: I have the Cleveland Cavaliers beating the San Antonio Spurs and winning the NBA finals in 7 games.

Kelp then continued to talk to Deposition and Danger, "Ok so here's the problem. I do like Sunny. She's cute, she's smart, she's nice and she is EXTREMELY positive. I like her quite a lot but she's already rejected someone like me before. Deathbringer told me Starflight asked her out but she rejected him. I think we have too much in common. There's no way that she'll like me." Kelp looked away with sadness and shame.

Deposition chimed in to cheer him up, "Come on buddy. You have plenty of great qualities Starflight doesn't have."

Kelp looked at Deposition with a frown. "Qualities like what?"

Deposition paused for a bit to think but Danger used his quick wit to (in his words) "save the situation". "You're a great analyzer. Starflight is smart like you but his skill in that region isn't as developed."

Deposition patted Kelp on the back. "He's 100 percent right dude!" Deposition smiled at Kelp and Kelp's frown turned upside down. (Man that was corny... Even for me lol)

Kelp thanked them right away, "I really appreciate those compliments guys."

Deposition and Danger both replied at the same time, "It was no big deal."

Deposition added, "Anything for a friend like you." Deposition talon-fived Kelp whose spirits were now lifted.

"You guys are right," Kelp said "Giving up is for chumps."

Danger snorted, "Then why haven't you given up yet?"

Deposition smacked him on the back of his head and then froze him when he had that silly expression on his face.

Kelp laughed and said "I wish someone had invented a device that can capture a moment in an instant."

Deposition replied, "Who cares about that? Even if you did make it what are you going to call it? A aremac?"

Deposition laughed at his made up word.

Kelp looked at Deposition seriously, "No I'd switch the word backwards a and call it a camera."

Deposition gave Kelp a strange look, "Stop making up words."

Kelp finally broke his act, "Yeah that is a crazy idea. It would never work."

They laughed at what a stupid idea that was until they remembered Deposition has frozen Danger.

Kelp had then had the best idea in dragon history. "You should keep him frozen forever!"

Deposition would have done it but he was too nice. All the other dragons decided that it wouldn't be nice to keep him like that forever... So instead they kept him like that for the night as they all went to sleep.

(End of chapter hehe)

Authors Note- Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time this is JayBull signing off. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Authors note: Ok guys I'm going to have a quick break in my story to write a chapter for Dangertheskywing's story. It's a truth or dare featuring: Tsunami, Riptide (Tsunami's boyfriend if u don't remember), Coral (Tsunami's mom if u don't remember), Shark (corrupt dragon if u don't remember), and finally Anemone (the older one of Tsunami's younger sisters if u don't remember) Hope you guys enjoy!

Tsunami swam through the palace with the four other dragons close behind her.

"Why are we here again?" Anemone asked politely.

Tsunami replied haughtily "Because I said so." Coral laughed with Riptide and Shark shook his head.

"Let's just get this over with your highness." Shark said to Coral.

Anemone whispered to Riptide, "Why is Shark here? He's a true jerk."

Riptide responded quietly, "It's because we needed a fifth player."

Anemone had a puzzled look on her face.

"Fifth player for what?" Anemone asked.

"You'll see." Riptide whispered to her while he gave a sly wink at Tsunami who winked back.

"Ok guys I'm just going to get right into it," Tsunami said as they reached their destination. "We will be playing the notorious game that is sweeping the dragon nation!"

Riptide chimed in as they exclaimed, "Truth! Or! DARE!"

Anemone looked surprised and Coral looked happy. Shark just looked like he wished he was out killing someone.

"Ok Riptide will go first." Tsunami said.

Riptide questioned her, "Wait I will?"

Tsunami answered "Yup!" loudly.

Coral whispered an idea in his ear.

Riptide laughed and exclaimed, "I dare you to ship Anemone with someone!"

Anemone shrieked and hid in some coral. (not her mother actual coral lol)

Tsunami said, "I ship you with Umber because he was the first name that popped in my head."

Anemone shrieked again and his even further in the bushes.

Tsunami laughed, "The sad part is it's not even her turn! It's mine because Riptide dared me to do that."

Riptide replied, "Oh yeah it is your turn."

Tsunami turned to Shark with a fierce gleam in her eye. "Shark, do you choose truth or dare?"

Shark shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care I'm not scared of anything."

Tsunami said, "Fine. Your truth is to admit every person you've ever had a crush on."

With that Shark travelled away at speeds faster than a dragon can possibly go. Or at least that's how it seemed.

Tsunami celebrated her accomplished goal. "Yay he's gone! Woohoo! Woohoo! Yeah! Woohoooo!"

Riptide laughed, "You got to embarrass two people and it's still your turn!"

Anemone replied, "Hey that's unfair! It should be my turn now."

Tsunami shrugged, "Ok Anemone make a dare for Coral. She's the one who told Riptide to tell me to dare you."

Anemone thought for a bit and then settled on both a truth and a dare.

"Mommy truth or dare?" Anemone asked.

"Dare." Coral replied.

"I dare you to let me control the kingdom for tomorrow!"

Coral sighed, "That is going to be a looooooong day BUT since I chose dare you can do it."

Anemone celebrated while Coral asked Riptide the question.

"Truth or dare?" Coral asked to Riptide.

"Seeing all these dares makes me want the truth." Riptide responded.

"Name everyone you have a crush on..." Coral snickered

Riptide laughed, "That's easy."

Coral fumed, "You didn't let me finish!"

Riptide apologized, "Sorry what were you saying?

Coral snickered again, "Name everyone you've ever had a crush on... In front of Tsunami."

Riptide frowned, "That's like a death sentence."

Anemone roasted Riptide, "Speaking of death sentences here's a mint. Your breath is a death sentence."

Authors note by JayBull: It was fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


	20. Apology Time

Alright guys. An apology is needed. Badly. I'm really sorry. I started this story and it wasn't gaining momentum so I gave up on it. That was **wrong**. I should have kept with it and persevered. I'm going to keep writing this story until it's completed Sorry for the delay. I really messed up and I hope to make up for it. I'll be back with more of the story. I'll make sure it's great.

Sincerely,

JayBull


End file.
